La Navidad de Hinata
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Hinata a organizado una fiesta en el palacio Shiba, durante la festividad al parecer Po hace que se sienta confundida sobre sus sentimientos y más en esas fiestas, el secuestro de su hijo y la ayuda de Izanamy la harán pensar de forma diferente, ¿Po sabrá la verdad de Long? ¿A quien iran sus sentimientos Po o a Izanamy?
1. Chapter 1

_**La Navidad de Hinata -primera parte-**_

En Japón era un día especial en donde la paz y las festividad reinan, ese día especial era Navidad, han pasado dos años desde la pelea contra Berseck, la paz finalmente estaba de regreso después de mucho tiempo, en la aldea Shiba se veía a Hinata usando un abrigo de color ojo on borde blanco y cuatro botones en el pecho de color blanco y se veía muy afelpado era un abrigo de Santa, estaba cargando una cajas con algunas cosas como decoraciones, en medio de la aldea Shiba comenzó a aparecer un gran pino, Hinata sonrió viendo el pino-

El pino se ve muy bien James -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo a James y Boa los cuales estaban vestidos para la festividad, James estaba usando un suéter de color verde claro con borde blanco, Boa solo usaba una bufanda en su cuerpo de color verde y blanca- se ve muy bien y fresco

Si gracias es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer este año -dijo James sonriendo-

Si bueno no es de todos los días que te inviten a una Navidad en Japón -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Bueno nosotros no pudimos obtener un pino para esta festividad además vamos a hacer una gran fiesta para la familia hoy -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Long está emocionado porque tendrá un regalo

A propósito ¿como piensas darle su regalo? parecía muy emocionado -dijo Boa calmada mientras Hinata dejaba las cosas en el suelo-

Todos los niños tendrán una búsqueda de regalos -dijo Hinata sonriendo- recibirán un regalo de parte del palacio Shiba, pero ser aún regalo pequeño

Eso suena bien -dijo James sonriendo- ¿Oye y los adultos vamos a participar?

No, no eres un niño -dijo Hinata riendo un poco- esta noche tenemos una fiesta privada para adultos en un hotel que yo misma reserve, habrá bebidas y algunos juegos

Eso suena bien -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Demasiado bien -dijo un macho llegando todos voltearon viendo a Byakun con Kira, los compañeros de Byakun estaban ahí y su maestra Wen, también estaban Niu y Ayumi la hermana de James y Boa, ella tenía en los brazos a Kajo una cachorra de lobo de dos años, Byakun usaba un abrigo de Navidad en color azul, el abrigo de Kira era amarillo y el de Ayumi era verde- hola

Byakun Kira si vieron -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Claro ya que es Navidad y no hay nada mejor que celebrarlo en familia -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Gracias por invitarnos a todos -dijo Wen sonriendo-

Por nada el palacio Shiba está abierto para los amigos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Vaya la temperatura no es tan alta como me lo imagine -dijo Bult sonriendo- pero si hay nieve -todos estaba cubierto con una ligera capa de nieve pero el sol estaba alumbrando con poca fuerza-

Si pero descuiden la temperatura bajara están noche -dijo Hinata sonriendo- habrá una blanca Navidad

Que bien espero poder recibir un regalo -dijo Ming sonriendo- te ayudaremos en lo que pidas

Claro muchas gracias, Wings, maestra Wen, Kira, San, ayúdennos con el árbol por favor hay que decorarlo -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Claro té ayudaremos -dijo Wen sonriendo, los mencionados se acercaron tomando los arreglos y se acercaron al árbol para decorarlo hasta que Kira se le acercó a Hinata-

Hinata...esta noche no voy..poder..beber alcohol -dijo Kira sonrojada levemente, Hinata no entendió y Kira le dijo algo al oído-

¿De verdad? -dijo Hinata poco sorprendida y Kira asintió- bueno lo tendré en cuenta o diré nada

Gracias -dijo Kira sonriendo, se acercó con los demás para ayudarlos-

¿Que te dijo? -dijo Byakun sonriendo mientras que de su traje saco una botella de licor- es para la festividad

Claro gracias -dijo Hinata sonriendo tomando la botella- lo siento pero le dije que no diría nada así que boquita callada -Byakun negó con la cabeza sonriendo, mientras los demás se quedaban a ayudar, Niu, Byakun, Bult y Ayumi iban con Hinata rumbo al palacio cargando algo de equipaje cuando Byakun notó que había muchos niños en fila en las escaleras del palacio-

¿Por qué hay tantos cachorros? -dijo Ayumi sorprendida-

Es para un evento que tengo planeado -dijo Hinata sonriendo, siguieron subiendo hasta ver a Misaki con 18 años de edad en la entrada empujando una especie de carro pequeño con unas puertas que se abrían a los lados- ha era por eso

Huele delicioso -dijo Niu sonriendo-

¡Todos fórmense prepare más este año como pude! -Misaki gritó sonriendo, los niños se pusieron en fila y comenzaron a acercarse, había niños de diferentes razas, gorilas, monos, leopardos, tigres, lobos, patos, conejos, zorros entre más especias hasta aéreas, Misaki estaba usando un abrigo de color azul celeste con un pantalón negro- Rena ayudame aquí

Si tía -dijo las pequeña niña de 7 años, ella estaba usando un abrigo como el que tenía Hinata, Misaki abrió el carro de madera y de este saco algunas bolsas con galleta y un pedazo de papel a su lado-

Son galletas -dijo Niu sorprendido- ¿les dan galletas a los niños?

Si aquí nosotros preparamos galletas y se las damos a los niños -dijo Hinata sonriendo- es una tradición que aún se mantiene viva después de que fue la maestra Torana quién la inició

¿Torana? ¿Te refieres a la madre de Izanamy? -dijo Byakun sorprendido y Hinata asintió-

Cuando falleció la abuela cologne fue quien hizo y repartió las galletas, cuando me hice más adulta me enseñó a mí y yo le ayudé, y ahora este años es el turno de Misaki -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Qué bonito -dijo Ayumi sonriendo viendo a una pequeña loba corriendo con sus galletas en manos- ¿crees que le puedes dar unas galletas para sobrina? -sonrió viendo a Kajo en sus brazos-

¿Ya puede comer? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y Ayumi asintió- claro espera -se acercó al carro de galletas cuando vio una cola rallada delgada tratando de acercarse al carro por la parte trasera, sonrió un poco y vio como un tigre blanco de tres años con ojos verdad trataba de acercarse a las galletas- yo en tu lugar Long no comería galleta

Mami -Long sonrió vino a su mama, Hinata tío un poco y lo cargo en sus brazos- yo quiero..galleta

Aún es muy temprano hijo, yo te daré unas cuando hayas comido algo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, froto su mejilla en la cabeza de Long y los dos soltaron un ronroneo- Misaki tomaré una bolsa de galletas extra

Está bien Hinata hice muchas y todavía tengo más dentro de la cocina -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Hinata sonrió y le dio las galletas a Ayumi mientras Kajo se veía muy feliz sujetando la bolsa-

¿Donde está Izanamy? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Salió está mañana a ver al abuelito y a los abuelos -dijo Rena sonriendo- se llevó a Hanabi

¿Y tu porque no fuiste? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Le dan miedo los cementerios y ya había prometido ayudarme en las galletas -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Rena asintió sonriendo nerviosa, Hinata sonrió y le tallo la cabeza, vio a un lado y noto una pequeña montaña donde había una sombra, más alejado del palacio estaba la montaña con Izanamy en la cima junto a Hanabi usando un suéter rojo con blanco, Izanamy estaba usando un abrigo blanco con borde negro y su bufanda azul, Izanamy se agachó y recogió algo de nieve quitándola de las tumbas frente a él-

Hola abuelos -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, quitando la nieve y dejando unas flores en el frente de la lápida- abuela te traje esto porque papa me contó que eran tus favoritas -Izanamy sonrió dejando una botella de licor en la tumba de su abuelo- ¿papa tú crees que les gustara mi regalo?

Claro, tu abuela estará más que feliz -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ella amaba esta época del año más de lo que tú crees, le gustaba que todo estuviera en paz, siento que ellos están aquí ahora

¿Como sabes que están aquí? - dijo Hanabi confundida, Izanamy sonrió y sintió una brisa recorrer su cara y sonrío- no había aire -Hanabi vio la brisa pasar en sus flores y las agitó un poco-

Estamos conectados, ellos no podrán estar en forma física pero en forma espiritual, ellos vivían en nuestros recuerdos, en nosotros -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- somos parte uno del otro

Estamos unidos - dijo Hanabi sorprendida e Izanamy asintió, los dos quedaron a cuatro patas y caminaron un poco viendo la aldea, Hanabi vio la aldea entera y vio a todas las familias juntas- todos dependen de ti

Y algún día dependerán de ti también -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- está es una lección que debes aprender

La lección de la unidad -dijo Hanabi sonriendo e Izanamy asintió, los dos sonrieron mostrando los dientes-

 _ **En la vida encontraras mil preguntas qué hay sin responder**_ -Izanamy comenzó a cantar sonriendo, Hanabi vio como un pequeño lobo estaba corriendo alejándose de su madre hasta que cayó en la nieve y salió cubierto de nieve y con frío- _**aprendiendo la lección que las cosas no son como tú crees**_ -Izanamy sonrió mientras Hanabi vio preocupada como la madre del lobo le dio un ligero regaño-

 _ **Más por siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo y amistad cuando sientas desesperacion**_ -Izanamy siguió cantando viendo a sus amigos, Misaki estaba repartiendo galletas a los niños mientras Rena sonreía dando algunas galletas- _**estaremos aquí con orgullo junto a ti, pues la fuerza la da nuestra unión**_ -Izanamy tallo su mentón en la cabeza de Hanabi haciendo que riera un poco, los dos comenzaron a bajar de la montaña con calma-

 _Tanto yo debo aprender que podría perder mi identidad_ -Hanabi se vio reflejada en un muro de hielo, se preocupó un poco al ver que su reflejo estaba cortado a la mitad, Izanamy se quejó junto a ella- _yo quiera en mi confiar o soy parte de un clan ¿quién me dirá?_ -los dos estaban caminando a cuatro patas viendo que el cielo estaba un poco oscurecido pero había poco sol-

 _ **Si apoyo te dan los que ya en el cielo están**_ -Izanamy cuanto viendo que había cuatro rayos de sol en el cielo- _**tu lucha está por comenzar**_ -Izanamy cargo a Hanabi y la abrazo sonriendo- _**abra paz y dolor pero no la destrucción de la fuerza que da nuestra unión**_ -le mostró la marca que tenía en la frente, una marca en forma parecida a la de una flecha, Hanabi tocó la marca sorprendida y sonrío-

Esta marca en mi frente la han tenido todos los lideres del clan Shiba y algún día tú también la tendrás -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hanabi sonrió, los dos estaban corriendo por un campo rodeado de Nieve- _**Somos uno tú y yo, como el día con el sol, así es la familia ideal**_ -Izanamy cargo a Hanabi en su espalda y ella le mordió la oreja en juego mientras Izanamy sonreí- _**Así es la familia ideal**_ -Izanamy siguió corriendo y llevó a una parte del palacio y cargo a Hanabi en sus brazos- _**El valor y el poder tú los puedes obtener**_ -Izanamy levantó su mano derecha y encendió una llama dorada en su mano- _**cuando entiendas lo que es nuestra unión**_

Todavía tengo mucho por aprender -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

Así serás tú, mientras vivas aquí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le dio un beso en la frente- lo entenderás algún día -Hanabi asintió y le dio un abrazo-

Papa ¿que vamos a hacer la mañana de Navidad? -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Bueno pequeña, mañana vas a abrir los regalos de Navidad con tu hermana y Long -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero hoy tengo que cuidarlos, los adultos tendrán una fiesta y los niños no deben estar por ahí , los niños buenos sé deben dormir

Está bien papa, pero quería pasar la noche contigo -dijo Hanabi algo deprimida-

Bueno si quieres podemos estar un tiempo juntos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- los voy a cuidar esta noche -Hanabi estaba sonriendo, en el palacio Hinata están ayudando a los demás a encontrar sus habitaciones, salió un momento y vio que Po estaba llegando con Tigresa y sus dos hijas, Himiko y Lu Ann-

Hola Hinata feliz día antes de Navidad -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si igualmente Po -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Tigresa y Hinata se vieron y gruñeron un poco- Tigresa

Hinata -dijo Tigresa algo molesta, las dos estaban por expulsar fuego pero pero Po se interpuso-

Oigan ¿de que va a ser la fiesta de está noche? -dijo Po nervioso-

Bueno primero será la fiesta de Navidad del pueblo, comeremos, festejaremos un rato y luego nosotros los adultos tendremos una celebración en un hotel privado donde no nos limitaremos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Quién cuidara de los niños? -dijo Tigresa un poco preocupada viendo a sus hijas-

Bueno Izanamy se quedará con los niños mientras tenemos a nuestras niñeras aquí -dijo Hinata sonriendo- hay niñeras aquí quienes trabajan algunas veces

Ya veo eso Izanamy ¿por que cuidara de los niños? ¿No va a ir a la fiesta? -dijo Po confundido-

El dijo que tenía algo de trabajo pero la cena de Navidad y mañana estará con nosotros todo el día, hoy no puede nada más -dijo Hinata un poco decaida-

Ya veo bueno eso es mejor -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿quieres ayuda en algo?

Bueno no hay necesidad de eso -dijo Hinata sonriendo- si quieren vamos a ver el juego de perseguir el tesoro de los niños está por comenzar

¿Perseguir el tesoro de que trata? -dijo Po confundido-

Bueno es sencillo cada niño tiene una pista de un regalo, esa pista se les dio con las galletas que reparto está mañana -dijo Hinata sonriendo- si quieren ir a ver y les daré un regalo a sus hijas

Claro no gusto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Lu sonrió igual que Himiko-

Regalo..regalo..regalo -dijo Himiko sonriendo y aplaudiendo-

Vaya al parecer les gusta la idea bueno los guiaré -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos siguieron a Hinata, todos los invitados de Hinata llegaron a la entrada de un bosque, la entrada tenía un portón rojo y tenía un camino, ahí estaban muchos niños todos reunidos viéndose y riendo entre si, Izanamy estaba sonriendo viendo que Hanabi, Rena y Long quién estaba con Rena estaban sonriendo con un pedazo de papel en sus manos-

Bien escuchen niños el juego está por empezar todos tienen sus pistas y serán sencillas de seguir -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Kira se sentó en una roca y vio a los niños suspirando y sonrío, Byakun estaba sonriendo viendo a todos los niños un poco impacientes-

Vaya al parecer a estos niños les gusta la idea de los regalos -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Les gustan los regalos son niños -dijo James sonriendo, los niños iban corriendo buscando cosas detrás de piedras, el único que no estaba moviéndose era Long el cual estaba viendo un árbol con un regalo en una rama, la rama es muy alta para el pero no lo suficientemente alto para un adulto, Hinata e Izanamy sonrieron y se acercaron a él-

Cariño ¿que te pasó? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

No alcanzo mi regalo -dijo Long deprimido- está muy alto

Tranquilo pequeño -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, cargo a Long y lo sentó en sus hombros- ahora puedes conseguir tu regalo -Long estiró su brazo y tomo la pequeña caja de la fama del árbol-

¡Papa mira! -Hanabi gritó desde otra rama mostrando una caja de regalo-

Yo también tengo un regalo -dijo Rena sonriendo llegando con una caja de regalo- Hinata gracias por el regalo

De nada niñas -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los cinco por ataban juntos riendo un poco, Po por su parte suspiro un poco molestos, sintió un tirón en su oreja y vio a Himiko la cual estaba inflando las mejillas-

¿Qué pasa Himiko? -dijo. Po sonriendo-

Yo también..quiero regalo -dijo Himiko algo molesta inflando sus mejillas-

Está bien pequeña buscaremos un regalo para ti -dijo Po sonriendo, vio a los lados algún regalo abandonado, camino un poco y vio que detrás de un árbol había una muñeca de tigresa con un moño en la cabeza- mira aquí hay un regalo -como la muñeca y se la dio a Himiko dejando que Himiko sonriera y abrazara la muñeca- me pregunto ¿cómo será lo de está noche? -Po solo suspiro cansado, la noche llevó y el palacio estaba iluminado con los ciudadanos llegando en familia, todo parecía ir en calma y felicidad, el único que no estaba en la fiesta era Izanamy, Hinata suspiró algo deprimida, Hanabi, Rena, Himiko, Kajo y Long estaban jugando en un corral, Tigresa estaba comiendo algo mientras Po alimentaba a Lu con un biberón, Hinata estaba comiendo tranquilamente hasta que Po se le acerco-

Oye ¿por que la cara larga para estas fiestas? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Ah, no es nada Izanamy está trabajando hasta tarde -dijo Hinata calmada- aunque está vez ha trabajo mucho

Oye no es por presionar pero ¿tienes un lugar donde pueda dejar dormir a Lu? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Si una de la niñeras te llevará a un cuarto podrán descansar tú y tu hija -dijo Hinata calmada, Tigresa siguió a una tigresa de bengala como ella rumbo al pasillo, cuando ella se fue Po sonrió y vio a Hinata-

Oye ¿quieres bailar? -dijo Po sonriendo extendiendo su brazo derecho-

¿Bailar? -dijo Hinata confundida- Po estás aquí con tu esposa, no creo que deberíamos bailar

Vamos es solo un baile nunca le ha hecho daño a alguien -dijo Po sonriendo- además ¿cuando te has negado a un baile? A no ser que hayas perdido tu talento

Ja ya quisieras panda -dijo Hinata sonriendo con burla- bien te demostraré lo contrario -Hinata se levantó y los dos fueron al centro del salón, Po tomó a Hinata de la cintura y los dos tomaron sus manos juntas, los dos estaban bailando girando en el centro- vaya alguien práctico un poco está vez

Bueno digamos que comencé a practicar un poco después de un tiempo -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos estaban bailando, algunos dirigían sus miradas a ambos haciendo pocos comentarios- oye dime ¿alguna vez pensaste que podríamos volver?

Si tal vez lo pensé una o dos veces -dijo Hinata calmada- jamás espere que te casarías

Si jeje digamos que fue alocado -dijo Po sonriendo, siguieron bailando hasta que Po pego más a Hinata a su cuerpo dejándola en un especie de abrazo- te extraño bastante

Ha gracias -dijo Hinata un poco confundida, Po levanto su brazo derecho y la hizo girar un poco dejándola de espaldas a él, la abrazo por la cintura y siguieron bailando- ¿que tienes pensado Po?

Yo nada -dijo Po sonriendo- dime ¿alguna vez piensas en lo que fuimos? ¿En lo nuestro?

Rara vez -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿siempre piensas en eso?

Si, siempre pienso lo que fuimos, nuestros besos, nuestros abrazos -dijo Po sonriendo apretando un poco a Hinata- extraño tus besos, todo lo que nosotros solíamos hacer como pareja -Byakun, Kira, James y Boa estaban levantando una ceja confundidos viendo el baile- te extraño Hinata

Yo también te he extrañado un poco Po pero no...de esa manera -dijo Hinata un poco deprimida-

Te amo -dijo Po calmado dejando sorprendida a Hinata, Hinata estaba sorprendida y Po le dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos- ¿tú me amas?

Yo...-Hinata estaba sorprendida, mientras Po se acercaba para darle un beso pero Hinata solo novio la cabeza y le sujetó el cuello como si le diera un abrazo- no te amo, pero te quiero como un amigo -se alejó un poco y se inclinó con respeto- gracias por el baile -se alejó caminando un poco pero vio a Izanamy en una entrada, el se veía algo serio y se alejó un poco, Hinata lo siguió pero Izanamy ya no estaba-

Hinata lo siento...no quería...confundirte...-dijo Po intranquilo-

Pues si lo lograste un poco -dijo Hinata un poco seria- hiciste que esto fuera incómodo Po, escucha te diré algo pero que quede como secreto entre nosotros

Si claro lo que quieras -dijo Po sonriendo-

Quiero que está ocasión sea de lo más tranquila por favor tengo una gran sorpresa que compartir con todos -dijo Hinata sería y Po asintió- bien el regalo o mejor dicho sorpresa es que...yo estoy..haf yo estoy embarazada -Po se quedo sorprendido y sin decir nada-


	2. Chapter 2

La Navidad de Hinata -segunda parte-

Po estaba caído en el suelo y luego se levantó sorprendido viendo a los lados viendo a Hinata sería y de brazos cruzados-

¿Qué pasó? ¿Me desmayé? -dijo Po sorprendido y confundido-

No exactamente -dijo Hinata calmada -

Hace unos segundos- Hinata estaba frente a Po el cual parecía sorprendido-

¿Puedes repetirlo de nuevo? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Te dije que estoy embarazada -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Estás segura? Es decir abras engordado un poquito -dijo Po poco sorprendido y vio a Hinata de pies a cabeza- si engordaste -Hinata gruñó y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo -regresando a lo normal-

Vaya...¿estás segura? Porque quizás tu trasero solo creció -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata se enojo de nuevo y le dio un golpe en la cara, Po cayó al suelo desmayado, después de un rato Po volvió a despertar- ¿qué pasó. ¿Me desmayé?

Estoy embarazada -dijo Hinata sería y Po solo se levantó sorprendido-

Pues al parecer nadie se lo a dicho a tus chichis caídas -dijo Po sonriendo y Hinata le volvió a dar otro golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Po volvió a despertar poco después- ¿qué pasó?

¡Hay por dios te voy a romper la..! -Hinata gritó molesta-

¡Ya no me golpees! -Po gritó asustado levantando las manos para defenderse, se levantó con calma y vio a Hinata sorprendido- ¿y es..mío?

No -dijo Hinata molesta y Po solo bajo la mirada asustado- es una mentira, solo quería ver tu expresión y lo estuviera tú no serías el padre

Tienes razón -dijo Po un poco incómodo- ¿por que me mentiste?

Solo quería ver tu expresión pero me aburrí -dijo Hinata algo molesta- vamos todos deben estar esperándonos -Po asintió y entro al salón mientras Hinata estaba viendo en la dirección que Izanamy tomó, Izanamy había entrado a su cuarto, estaba viendo a los lados y vio en su cama una caja de regalo, se acercó y la tomo en sus manos-

Feliz Navidad, te quiere Hinata -dijo Izanamy leyendo la nota que tenía el regalo, suspiró y lo abrió para revelar una bufanda roja con bordes blancos, estaba tejida a mano con el relieve de soles dibujados en ella- gracias Hinata...pero...creo que no me quieres -se puso la bufanda y suspiro, vio por la ventana y salió corriendo por la ventana, bajo al Valle y comenzó a correr por la aldea, estaba saltando de lado entre los tejados, vio a una familia de tres leopardas comiendo y bebiendo entre ellos, suspiró y siguió corriendo, saltó a otro tejado y cuando se dio cuenta estaba viendo por la ventana de una casa viendo a un tigre y a su hija comiendo tranquilos, siguió corriendo a cuatro patas por la nieve, Hinata estaba caminando por los pasillos entrando al cuarto de Izanamy-

Izanamy los invitados están reunidos -dijo Hinata calmada, entró al cuarto y no vio a nadie, vio que su regalo estaba abierto pero la ventana estaba abierta- Izanamy...-se enojo un poco y lanzó un golpe al aire- le dije, le dije, le dije, le dije que teníamos una fiesta importante, me esforcé mucho para este día y el solo se va que descarado -Hinata estaba molesta caminando en los pasillos y se topó con Bruce cargando unas botellas en sus brazos- ¿ese es el licor de la fiesta?

Si ya muchos se están retirando por sus cenas con familiares -dijo Bruce sonriendo- oye me topé con Izanamy, solo se fue corriendo sin decir nada

¿Por que no lo detuviste? -dijo Hinata algo molesta- el me prometió que estaría con la familia está Navidad

Relájate, apenas es la noche anterior a la Navidad, mañana aseguró que estaría contigo y los niños, a menos que haya pasado algo malo -dijo Bruce calmado-

No creo que lo haya pasado -dijo Hinata calmada- a no ser...

Que se haya molesta con el baile que tú y Po dieron -dijo Bruce calmado y Hinata asintió alto desanimada- bueno no importa nadie escucha nada porque solo los vieron pero parece que Po tiene otro problema -los dos pasaron y vieron que Po estaba un poco desanimado viendo su plato de comida con Himiko a su lado jugando con la muñeca que había encontrado-

Creo saber que le pasa -dijo Hinata sigo calmada, suspiró y vio que los demás niños seguían jugando un poco, después de un rato la mayoría de invitados se había ido, Hinata, Ayumi, Boa, Ming, Tigresa, Po, Byakun, James, Bruce y Saru se retiraron mientras hablaban entre ellos-

¿Que tienes Tigresa? -dijo Po confundido-

Me siento un poco intranquila de que hayamos dejados solos a los niños en el palacio -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- es la primera vez que me alejo de ellos desde que las vi nacer

Uno tú no diste a luz a Himiko, dos te quedaste inconsciente en el parto de Lu gritando groserías -dijo Po riendo un poco-

Si pero estoy tan apegada a ellas -dijo Tigresa haciendo pucheros- traten de hacerme pensar en algo diferente por favor

Ok Tigresa tu trasero está gordo -dijo Saru sonriendo y Tigresa le dio un golpe en el estomago con fuerza mientras los demás solo los vieron nerviosos- ¿si sirvió?

Un poco -dijo Tigresa calmada mientras Saru estaba tirado en el suelo sujetando su estómago- ¿Bruce, Byakun porque sus esposas no vinieron?

Mira sé quizo quedar porque no quería beber, por alguna razón ha estado muy cansada estás semanas -dijo Byakun confundido mientras Hinata sonreía-

Lucy dijo que ella iba a ayudar a las niñeras con los niños -dijo Bruce calmado- también hay cosas que limpiar en el palacio por la fiesta

¿Por que no se quedaron a ayudar como los demás? -dijo Ayumi un poco seria-

Cada vez que lo intentamos siempre rompemos algo -dijo Saru sonriendo nervioso- creo que mi...vejiga pasó a...mi estómago...y mi páncreas...está en mi pulmón derecho -Tigresa sonrió mostrando su puño derecho-

Menudos torpes que son -dijo Ayumi sonriendo-

Sabes me recuerdan un poco a Byakun -dijo Ming sonriendo- por cierto ¿por que estamos inexorable a un hotel en vez de estar en ese palacio?

Porque el palacio será usado para la fiesta de sus sirvientes -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Ming solo tendremos una fiesta aquí, no se preocupen Bruce se encargará de todo -Bruce sonrió mostrando unas botellas de licor con el, los demás asintieron y entraron al hotel, entraron a un cuarto de hotel decorado con algunas cosas de Navidad, había una chimenea, una mesa en el centro y unos cojines- bienvenidos a un cuarto de hotel

Vaya que grande -dijo Boa sorprendida y sonriendo-

Es pero que esto sea increíble -dijo Ming sonriendo, mientras todos estaban preparando algunas y comenzaron a beber-

Después de un tiempo largo de recuperación ¡Salud! -Hinata gritó sonriendo-

¡Salud! -todos gritaron sonriendo levantando sus vasos llenos de bebidas alcoholicas, todos siguieron bebiendo por un rato, las cosas entre Po y Hinata estaban un poco incómodas, Po tomó la mano de Hinata debajo de la mesa, Hinata buscaba cualquier cosa para separarse de él, mientras eso pasaba en medio del bosque estaba Izanamy caminando tomando algo de una botella de cristal, revisó la botella y la movió tratando de sacar algo, al no tener bebida la lanzó a un lado y esta botella fue atrapada por alguien e Izanamy levantó las orejas-

Como siempre escondes salir a correr y beber está cosa en vez de licor -dijo una hembra detrás de Izanamy y el sé dio la vuelta, cuando se sorprendió vio a una loba de pelo completamente blanco con ojos como azul claros, usaba un vestido negro, con el escote abierto mostrando sus senos grandes y firmes, una falda larga con un corte en la pierna izquierda mostrando su muslo- hola Izanamy ¿me extrañaste?

¿Que quieres Angela? -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a la loba, la loba sonrío y se movió de forma rápida pasando a su espalda, lo abrazo y le dio una lamida en su mejilla derecha- no estoy de humor

Claro sé te nota mi amor -dijo Angela sonriendo- oh...¿aún sigues sufriendo por esa gatita? -Angela se estaba riendo un poco sin soltar a Izanamy-

Eso no es tu problema -dijo Izanamy serio, se alejó un poco pero Angela le sujetó la fu anda que tenía puesta- suéltame

¿Que pasa? -dijo Angela en un tono dulce y algo seductor, se acercó jalando un poco la bufanda y se puso frente a Izanamy- ¿acaso ya olvidaste nuestra diversión de los años pasados?

Solo fueron encuentros, no teníamos nada que ver -dijo Izanamy serio-

Que frío, frío...-Angela movió su mano frente a él creando una navaja de hielo- frío como el hielo, ya deja de estar persiguiendo la cola de esa Hinata, mira frente a ti, me tienes a mí, y ella no te ama como tú la amas

Déjame en paz -dijo Izanamy algo molesto jalo su bufanda- no sabes cómo me siento con ella, no me importa lo que otros digan yo estoy contenta con ella y eso me basta

Eres un iluso -dijo Angela un poco molesta- ella am al panda, bailó con el, se besaron, también le dio un hijo, un hijo que ni él conoce y que pronto lo conocerá, piensa esto ¿que pasara cuando el panda sepa la verdad del niño tigre? -Izanamy se quedó quieto- mejor dicho ¿que pasara contigo cuando se sepa la verdad? Lo más seguro es que el panda pelee con uña y dientes por llevarse al niño, Hinata jamás soltaría a su adorado cachorro solo por ti, admitelo solo eres la billetera que mantiene a esa sabandija -Angela sonrió mientras Izanamy solo estaba quieto sin decir nada dándole la espalda-

No sabes nada de lo qué pasa y no vuelvas a hablar mal de mi familia -dijo Izanamy serio-

Nada más te digo la verdad -dijo Angela sonriendo, Izanamy sé fue caminando rumbo al Valle- ¿cuando dejaras de ser estupido? -Izanamy seguía su camino un poco, mientras tanto en el hotel Po, Byakun, James, Bruce y Saru estaban sorprendidos viendo hacia enfrente-

Esto no...lo puedo creer -dijo Saru sorprendido-

¿Qué rayos hicimos? -dijo James asustado-

Esto lo vamos a pagar caro -dijo Bruce asustado, los cinco machos estaban viendo a las cinco hembras ebrias y en frente de ellos, Hinata tenía las piernas abiertas mientras estaba sentada en el suelo molesta y algo sonrojada, Ming estaba acostada en la mesa con los ojos hechos remolinos por los mareos, Ayumi estaba riendo un poco bebiendo directo de una botella, Hinata estaba molesta pero también estaba algo mareado viendo a Po directamente, boa por su parte estaba llorando sin motivo-

¡Oigan ¿que hacen?! ¡Ya se me acabó la bebida! ¡Tráiganme más! -Hinata gritó molesta levantando una botella vacía-

¡Maldicion! -Po y Byakun gritaron asustados- ¡lo volvimos a hacer!

¿A que se refieren con eso de que lo volvieron a hace? -dijo James nervioso-

Aveces cuando Hinata...se embriaga se vuelve una malvada tirana -dijo Po nervioso y asustado- pero no sé qué reacción tenga Tigresa al alcohol -Tigresa sonrió y se comenzó a reír, Ayumi la abrazo con fuerza y chocando sus senos con los de ella-

Jajaja mira Tigresa estás Boing Boing -dijo Ayumi riendo-

Estas grandes también jajaja -Tigresa se estaba riendo un poco, los senos de ambas estaban chocando entre ellas, se movían de arriba abajo mientras sus senos hacían un poco de ruido, Ming estaba riendo un poco sujeto a Bruce y a Saru dejandolos en el suelo, uso a Boa y comenzó a moverla como un látigo-

Vámonos mis renos, yo soy Santa Claus y ustedes son mira reinos así que arre bestias -dijo Ming riendo un poco pisando la espalda de Bruce, Bruce y Saru tenían los ojos en blanco sorprendidos y nerviosos, Ming siguió moviendo a Boa como un látigo lanzando golpes al suelo-

Que tristeza...de Guardiana a látigo...me siento..horrible..-dijo Boa llorando-

¡Vamos está botella está vacía quiero más! -Hinata gritó molesta lanzando la botella contra la cabeza de James dejándole una marca en la frente-

¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! -Saru gritó asustado mientras Ming lo golpeaba en el trasero con el cuerpo de Boa-

Rayos Rapido tenemos que huir chicos -dijo James nervioso-

Si bien pensado James -dijo Byakun serio, Po, Byakun y James se dieron la vuelta para irse por la puerta-

¡¿A dónde creen que van?! -Hinata gritó molesta lanzando dos flechas hechas de fuego pasando entre los tres machos clavándose en la puerta, Byakun, Po y James gritaron nerviosos viendo las dagas clavadas en la puerta- ¡Denme más bebida! ...si no pueden hacer eso...déjeme más bebida -se sonrojó un poco y los machos se asustaron, las hembras se estaban riendo un poco-

Tonta...jaja tonta...jajaja -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco-

¡James ¿cómo puedes irte dejándome aquí?! ¡Eres un mal hermano! -Boa estaba llorando con fuerza y Ayumi se reía acostada-

Oigan..oigan hay que beber más...-dijo Ayumi riendo un poco-

Ustedes son mis renos brujas jajaja -Ming se estaba riendo mientras pisaba a Bruce y a Saru y los dos caminaban a cuatro patas-


	3. Chapter 3

Vamos ya despierten -dijo Bruce nervioso y asustado-

Vamos Ming reacciona -Byakun levantó a Ming y comenzó a moverla un poco, Ming estaba medio dormida y sonrojada, vio a Byakun y comenzó a acercarse a él, cerró los ojos y levanto los labios, Byakun desvió la cara nervioso, Ming abrió los ojos y comenzó a reírse un poco-

Byakun eres un rarito -dijo Ming riendo un poco, Boa lloraba con fuerza y sujeto a Bruce del cuello-

James es muy malo conmigo, tonto, idiota, bobo -dijo Boa llorando un poco- ¿por que no puedo tener un novio como tú?

Boa...por favor...me estoy ahogando...-dijo Bruce nervioso poniéndose un poco azul y morado de la casa-

Oye monito dime ¿alguna vez lo has hecho con una loba? -dijo Ayumi sonriendo abrazando a Saru del cuello y le dio una caricia en la barbilla haciendo que Saru se sonrojara un poco, Tigresa sonrió y se acercó a Po a cuatro patas sonriendo sonrojada-

Vamos Po hasme ronronear como siempre lo haces -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¡¿Y yo cuando te hecho eso?! -Po gritó sorprendido-

Siempre...cuando hicimos...a Lu, cuando tuvimos a Himiko -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po estaba sorprendido y un poco nervioso- ¡Vamos házmelo! -Tigresa le salgo encima y quedo con el trasero levantado mostrando las marcas y curvas de su trasero, todas las parejas estaban formadas menos James el cual estaba llorando abrazando sus piernas en un rincón-

Po que...toy...solito -dijo James llorando-

¡Ya basta ser tan románticos! -Hinata gritó molesta golpeando la mesa- ¡Ustedes tienen sus parejas mientras hay alguien para mi allá fuera en la nieve, el solito triste y perdido...pobrecito! -Hinata bajo las orejas, se enojo un poco más y levantó una taza con palitos dentro- ¡para acabar con esto les mostraré esto! ¡El juego del maestro del clan!

Parece divertido -dijo Tigresa entre risas-

¿Qué clase de juego es ese? -dijo Po confundido-

He escuchado sobre eso es un juego del infierno -dijo Byakun asustado y sorprendido-

Cada uno de estos palillos tiene un número marcado, pero solo uno tiene el símbolo de una corona, ese es el símbolo del maestro -dijo Hinata sonriendo- deben sacarlos todos al mismo tiempo, el que saque el número del maestro del clan, puede dar una orden cómo..."el número 4 golpea al número 6 en la cara" y esa orden es adsoluta sé debe cumplir

¡Hay aue hacerlo! -gritaron todas las hembras mientras los machos estaban asustados-

¡¿Quién es el maestro?! -gritaron todos y sacaron un palillo- ¡Yo! -Hinata gritó sonriendo levantando el palillo con una corona dibujada- yo soy la maestra ahora vemos -Hinata los vio a todos- si...el número 7...-los machos estaban nerviosos y las hembras sonreían- se desnudara -James fue el afectado, James estaba sentado en el suelo tapándose con las manos, estaba llorando a mares-

¡Oaaaaa! -Po y Byakun gritaron sorprendidos- ¡Una orden complicada a la primera!

Horrible -dijo Bruce sorprendido, las hembras estaban sorprendidas y sonrojadas menos Boa y Ayumi las cuales desviaron la mirada tapándose los ojos-

Que atrevido -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Esto se va a poner peor -dijo Saru nervioso-

Bien sigamos otra ronda -dijo Hinata sonriendo mostrando la taza-

Espera Hinata no podemos seguir ya fue muy bochornoso -dijo Tigresa preocupada- no quiero que otro macho que no sea Po me vea sin ropa

Sigamos eso es lo divertido del nuevo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ya no sean miedosos

¡¿Quién es el maestro?! -gritaron todos de nuevo y está vez fue turno de Ming de sacar el palito con el símbolo del maestro-

Que bien yo soy la maestra ahora -dijo Ming sonriendo- bien el número cinco le debe dar la mano al número tres -los demás suspiraron aliviados-

¡Es una orden muy débil! -Hinata grito molesta y Ming se asusto- no entiendes nada de este juego Ming

Pero las órdenes del maestro son absolutas ¿verdad? -dijo Ming nerviosa-

Esa no es una buena orden como líder debes lidiar con órdenes y desiciones difíciles todo el tiempo -dijo Hinata sería- lo importante es hacer que las chicas se diviertan

¿Entonces por eso tuve que desnudarme? -dijo James nervioso, Hinata se acercó a Ming y le movió los pechos-

Cambiare la orden porque yo inicié el juego -dijo Hinata sonriendo moviendo los pechos de Ming haciendo que se sonrojara un poco- el numero 1 y el número 3 deben apretar y mover los senos de la maestra

¡No quiero! -gritó Ming nerviosa, Tigresa y Ayumi estaban sujetando los senos de Ming mientras las tres estaban sonrojadas-

Bueno al menos las tres somos mujeres -dijo Ayumi sonriendo nerviosa, duraron un poco y la soltaron-

¡Todavía no! -Hinata gritó asustando a las tres- la orden dura un total de un minuto completo -las hembras se quejaron y siguieron sujetando a Ming de sus senos-

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que hacer este tipo de cosas? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Esto es de temer -dijo Saru nervioso, después de otro sorteo está vez fue turno de Saru- está vez soy yo -todos estaban un poco más tranquilos pero Saru sonrió un poco- el numero 3 debe golpear el trasero del número 10

¿De verdad? Saru pensé que eras el menos pervertido -dijo Bruce sorprendido, los afectados fueron Po y James, James seguía sin su ropa y Po tuvo que darle el golpe en el trasero-

Que horror -dijo Boa sorprendida y un poco morada, siguieron el sorteo y está ves Boa fue la elegida- bien es mi turno, el numero 4 y el número 6 sé deben ver a los ojos por un minuto completo sin pestañear -Hinata inflo sus manillas, los que fueron elegidos fueron Byakun y Ayumi-

Tuvimos suerte -dijo Byakun sonriendo viendo a los ojos a Ayumi- no nos toco ni una difícil -Ayumi asintió sonriendo, después de otro sorteo fue turno de Ayumi-

Bien el número 8 y el número 9 deben darse un abrazo por un minuto -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, los seleccionados fueron Byakun y Tigresa, Byakun estaba abrazando a Tigresa-

No pienses nada raro y más te vale no tocar ni uno de mis puntos más importantes -dijo Tigresa molesta dejándose abrazar y Byakun solo suspiro, después de otro sorteo-

¡Yo soy la maestra! -Hinata gritó sonriendo-

¡Ella no por favor! -Po, Byakun, James, Bruce y Saru gritaron asustados-

Solo dieron puras órdenes aburridas y débiles pero yo no tendré piedad -dijo Hinata será y determinada- ¡El número cinco debe bailar desnudo!

¡¿Bailar desnudo?! -todos gritaron asustados con los ojos en blanco, está fue turno de Po, Po tuvo que quitarse la ropa, su cara pasó a ser roja y se cubría con las manos, suspiró y levanto los brazos, las hembras abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, Boa tenía los oso en blanco moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, Ayumi estaba sonriendo sorprendida, ella movía la cabeza de lado a lado, Ming estaba asustada y nerviosa tapándose los ojos, Tigresa por su parte estaba agitando unas monedas en sus manos-

Si mueve este traserito-dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Por favor ya para de bailar -dijeron los machos nerviosos-

Solo unas pocas chicas les gusta esto entonces no tiene caso -dijo Hinata algo molesta, después de otro sorteo- ¡Yo soy la maestra!

¡¿Por que dos veces seguidas?! -Po gritó sorprendido-

¡Ya valimos! -Byakun gritó asustado-

Te lo ruego Hinata por favor ya no desnude a nadie más -dijo Ming nerviosa viendo a Hinata con ojos de cachorro-

Bueno como madre no puedo decir que no a las esperanzas como esas -dijo Hinata algo sería, Ming sonrió feliz- ¡Pero me niego rotundamente! -Ming gritó llorando un poco- ¡El número 1 debe ponerse a cuatro patas y gritar el nombre de la persona que ama! -está vez fue turno de Bruce, Bruce se quitó la ropa y se puso a cuatro patas-

¡Lucy! ¡Aaaaauuuuuu! ¡Mi Lucy! -Bruce comenzó a gritar y a aullar con fuerza-

No tenía que aullar -dijo Saru un poco morado- tengo escalosfrios de pensar en lo que tendré que hacer -volvieron a hacer el sorteo y está vez Hinata fue elegida también-

El número cuatro y el número 5 deberán vestir de mucamas y hacer todo lo que diga la maestra -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Boa y Ayumi fueron las afectadas, Boa tenía puesta una diadema en la cabeza y Ayumi tenía el traje completo- sietense en el suelo y pórtense como perros -las hembras movieron sus colas como las de un pero y ladraron-

Wau wau wau -dijeron las hembras tratando de imitar un ladrido-

Aúllen -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Auuuuuu -dijeron Boa y Ayumi avergonzadas, volvieron a hacer el sorteo y Hinata fue elegida de nuevo-

La numero 2 debe ir a comprar algo y volver solo usando la ropa interior -dijo Hinata sonriendo, en las calles se vio a Tigresa caminando usando sus vendas y pantaletas color gris-

Hinata me las vas a pagar y muy caro -dijo Tigresa molesta, mientras caminaba la gente veía su cuerpo entrenado, tonificado y con buenas curvas, pero en la sección del trasero de su pantaleta decía "propiedad de Po", en la casa siguieron con el juego y de nuevo Hinata mandaba-

La numero cuatro debe lanzar sus pantaletas por la ventana -dijo Hinata sonriendo, afuera del hotel se vieron unas pantaletas de color rosa salir por la ventana, la afectada había sido Ming la cual parecía sus estaba por llorar y se cubría con la camisa que tenía y Byakun gritó sorprendido-

¡¿Quién es el maestro?! -gritaron todos pero Hinata ganó de nuevo-

El número 6 y el número 9 -dijo Hinata sonriendo y los afectados fueron Byakun y James los cuales gritaron nerviosos- deben besarse por un minuto -los dos machos se pusieron pálidos-

Siempre supe que había chispa entre ustedes dos -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, los demás asintieron, los dos respiraron hondo y se dieron un beso, los dos seguían besándose mientras sudaban y se ponían más nerviosos, las hembras estaban sonriendo viendo todo mientras Hinata se reía un poco, volvieron a escoger entre ellos y Hinata ganó de nuevo-

La vela será derretida en la espalda de la numero 3 y ella dirá sé siente muy bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo mostrando una vela y dejaba caer la cera caliente encima de la espalda desnuda de Ayumi, Ayumi se levantó gritando por la quemadura, Ayumi se volvió acostar con la blusa levantada-

Hay...sé siente...bien -dijo Ayumi mientras otra gota de cera le cayó en la espalda- si...sé siente bien ...-Ayumi estaba sonrojada mientras se veía la mirada de sus senos fuera de la blusa- ¡Quema! -gritó llorando un poco- no, quiero decir, sé siente bien -después de un rato Ayumi estaba tratando sus heridas por la quemadura-

Vamos a seguir -dijo Hinata sonriendo, durante toda la hora siguieron con el juego, Hinata siguió ganando, Po se tuvo que quitar la ropa y salir a meditar en medio del frío mientras su cuerpo se congelaba, Bruce, Saru y James tuvieron que entrar a una tina de agua caliente los tres juntos sin ropa, Tigresa y Ayumi salieron a vender algunas cosas usando ropa interior nada más, Boa, Ming y Tigresa salieron a maullar usando la ropa interior nada más y la gente las veía de forma extraña-

¡Ya no más! -gritaron todos asustados, todos estaban acostados en el suelo cansados y sin ropa en su mayoría-

Bien sigamos -dijo Hinata sonriendo sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes-

¡Esto no es justo! ¡¿Por que ella sigue ganado?! -gritó Saru molesto mostrando los colmillos-

Está vez...¡De seguro ganaremos! ¡¿Quién es el maestro?! -gritaron todos y sacaron sus palillos pero el ganador fue Byakun-

¡Si que alegría! ¡Un salvador! -dijeron todos sonriendo como si Byakun fuera su esperanza y él sonrió viendo el palillo en su mano-

Bien Hinata está vez yo te venceré, sin que te dieras cuenta pude ver el número que sacaste, estás acabada -pensó Byakun sonriendo mientras Hinata estaba sería, Byakun estiro sus músculos y sonrío expulsando una aura azul de su cuerpo- Está vez te regresare todo el odio de está noche, todo nuestro dolor irá dirigido a ti con esto se acabara el juego

¡El número 8 debe regresar a casa sin ropa! -Byakun gritó sonriendo Hinata se quedó sorprendida igual que él resto-

Que crueldad -dijo dijeron las hembras sorprendidas, "Tienes que llorar y decir que no puedes" pensó Byakun serio, Hinata no dijo nada, solamente se quitó el abrigo dejando que Byakun gritara, se quitó el pantalón y los machos gritaron sorprendidos, después fueron sus vendas de los senos y sus pantaletas mostrado su trasero blanco, su piel era sonrojada y los pesones se le erizaron un poco por el frío-

Fue una fiesta muy divertida nos vemos después -dijo Hinata sonriendo y los demás gritaron sorprendidos, nadie dijo nada solo dejaron que se fuera al exterior, Hinata estaba caminando en medio de la nieve usando solo un gordo rojo de Navidad, se abrazó a si misma y suspiro- la nieve, la temperatura, realmente tengo frío claro es porque hace mucho frío y estoy desnuda, escucho unos pasos frente a ella y vio a Izanamy, los dos se vieron a los ojos sorprendidos, Hinata entendió lo que pasaba y se cubrió sonrojada- esto...no...yo...quiero...decir...que ¡No mires! -se agachó y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo, Izanamy se sonrojó y reacciono, se acercó a Hinata y la cubrió con su gabardina-

¿De nuevo estuviste bebiendo mucho? -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras Hinata se dejaba cubrir- ¿sigues ebria?

No, ya no -dijo Hinata un poco desanimada, vio a Izanamy y luego vio su bufanda- mi regalo

A esto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me gusto mucho, gracias -Hinata sonrió sonrojada, la cargo en sus brazos y la cubrió- realmente haces que ese juego se vuelva muy difícil

Si solo quería divertirme después de mucho tiempo -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿por que te fuiste?

Solo quería pensar a solas-dijo Izanamy calmado- Hinata -Hinata le puso atención- te amo -Hinata lo vio con los ojos abiertos y luego emitió un leve grito sorprendida dejando que su cara se volviera roja-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Long secuestrado**_

En el palacio Shiba los niños estaban jugando un poco hasta que comenzaron a sentir sueño, los niños estaban quedándose dormidos mientras Lucy y Kira los estaban vigilando desde la puerta principal-

Hay que lindos niños -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Si son lindos ahora pero cuando crezcan se pondrán en contra de sus padres -dijo Lucy algo molesta- ya quiero ver cómo lidian Hinata e Izanamy con los adolescentes

¿Por que eres así? Son lindos niños -dijo Kira calmada- de seguro cuando crezcan serán tan buenos como sus padres -dijo Kira sonriendo- yo estoy esperando a mi bebe

¿Estás embarazada? -dijo Lucy sorprendida y Kira sonrió- no lo puedo creer señora

Bueno es solo una noticia que estoy esperando para decirle a mi esposo -dijo Kira sonriendo- pero tengo miedo de que esta noticia no lo altere quiero que sea feliz

Si feliz -dijo Lucy algo deprimida- yo no sé si puedo tener hijos

¿Por que dices eso? -dijo Kira calmada, los niños se durmieron y cerraron la puerta-

Mi esposo y yo hemos intentado por unos meses pero no ha pasado nada y temo que sea mi culpa -dijo Lucy deprimida- trato de verlo lo malo a tener hijos para que no me sienta mal por eso

No tienes porque sentirte mal por ello, tal vez aún no es momento, o tal vez no lo han hecho del todo bien -dijo Kira calmada- ¿cómo han tratado?

Bueno...tratamos el perrito, el gatito...por el hoyito...y por otros lados -dijo Lucy calmada-

¿Lo han hecho de forma tradicional? -dijo Kira calmada-

Si...cuatro veces por día y en la bañera -dijo Lucy calmada y Kira suspiro- aveces usamos la cama de Izanamy y yo uso la ropa de Hinata sin que se de cuenta

No me refiero a eso -dijo Kira sonriendo- yo...me refiero a que si...han hecho de forma tradicional -Lucy movió las cejas sin entender y Kira le dijo algunas cosas en el oído- eso...

Pero si hacemos eso ¿que tiene de divertido sin lo exoctico? -dijo Lucy sorprendida, Kira estaba sorprendida y se golpeó la cara, mientras los adultos estaban tranquilos en el palacio, todo parecía normal hasta que en medio de unos árboles se veía la mirada color roja de un tigre blanco-

¿Estás segura Angela? -dijo el tigre macho usando un traje de peleo azul rey con una capa roja- el tiene mejores tesoros que estos mocosos -a su izquierda estaba Angela usando un traje de combate negro ajustado al cuerpo-

No importa Jesker, esos niños son de valor sentimental para el cuando ya no los tenga podremos matarlo con facilidad -dijo Angela sonriendo-

Pensé que lo amabas -dijo Jesker sonriendo-

Si lo amo pero el tiene que entender que a mí nadie me rechaza -dijo Angela sonriendo- además esa espada maldita está aclamando por más de mil años a que alguien la use, usando nuestras habilidades podremos sacar la espada sin problemas -los dos asintieron, los dos entraron por el pasillo corrieron por algunos lugares, mientras Angela estaba caminando en el cuarto con los niños dormidos- veamos a que niño me voy a llevar -se acercó con cuidado y vio a Long dormido junto a Rena- Perfectos -en un cuarto debajo del palacio Jesker vio una caja con una cadena roja en el centro, Jesker sonrió viendo la caja, mientras tanto en el exterior, en medio de la aldea y la nieve Izanamy y Hinata estaban viéndose a los ojos mientras Hinata estaba en los brazos de Izanamy, ella estaba sorprendida y sonrojada-

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y sonrojada levemente-

No me importa repetirlo de nuevo Hinata -dijo Izanamy serio y sonrojado- yo...te amo Hinata

Izanamy...yo...yo...-Hinata estaba sorprendida y confundida, los dos estaban callados hasta que en el palacio hubo un resplandor que casi lo corta a la mitad, los dos estaban sorprendidos viendo el palacio- ¡¿Que fue eso?!

No lo sé -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y los dos se dieron cuenta de algo-

¡Los niños! -los dos gritaron asustados, Izanamy gritó liberando su forma de Nivel Maestro, liberó más energía y creo al lobo blanco hecho de energía, el lobo avanzó corriendo con los dentro de la energía, Hinata vio cómo Angela y Jesker estaban en la parte del techo del palacio, Po estaba viendo por la ventana y se asusto-

¡Todos rápido levántense y vayan al palacio! -Po se puso su pantalón y los demás se estaban levantando poniéndose la ropa de nuevo pero la primera en salir fue Tigresa, en el palacio todos estaban saliendo mientras Lucy, Ayumi, Boa y Misaki estaban sacando a los niños del palacio-

¿Todos están bien? -dijo Boa preocupada- Kajo está bien pero ¿y los demás?

Tengo a Lu y a Himiko conmigo -dijo Ayumi mostrando a las niñas las cuales estaban asustadas-

Yo tengo a Hanabi -dijo Misaki calmada-

Entonces...¿donde están Long y Rena? -dijo Lucy asustada, las hembras contaron a los niños y faltaban Long y Rena-

¿Qué pasó? -Izanamy y Hinata llegaron corriendo pero los machos vieron un poco debajo del abrigo de Hinata quedando derramando algo de sangre- ¿Hanabi donde está Rena?

No lo sé, cuando desperté ni Rena ni Long estaban -dijo Hanabi asustada-

¿Long? ¿Donde está Long? -dijo Hinata asustada- ¡¿Donde está mi hijo?!

¡¿Donde están mis hija?! -Tigresa llevó corriendo con Po y los otros, Ayumi mostró a las niñas y ella las abrazo con fuerza- mis niñas, mis niñas, mis niñas están bien -las abrazo con fuerza suspirando un poco y Po se acercó a verlas asustado-

Están a salvo mis niñas papa está aquí -dijo Po sonriendo cargando a Himiko en sus brazos-

¿Alguien vio algo diferente? -dijo Izanamy serio-

No sabemos qué pasó -dijo Clent asustado- de repente estábamos cenando y el palacio fue cortado de forma limpia

Esta energía y el corte -dijo Izanamy serio, vio a los lados y sintió una energía- es Jesker

¿Jesker? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, vieron a los lados y escucharon la risa de Jesker en el techo del palacio, junto a él estaba Angela sonriendo mostrando a Rena y a Long en sus manos- ¡Long! ¡Angela será que sueltes a mi hijo maldita bruja!

Oh tranquila -dijo Angela sonriendo- te lo regreso cuando me encuentres -levantó los brazos mostrando que Long estaba llorando mientras Angela lo sujetaba con fuerza, Rena por su parte estaba asustada y lloraba un poco-

Izanamy si quieres a estos mocosos de regreso tendrás que irme a buscar al puente de hielo -dijo Jesker sonriendo, mostró una espada de mano rojo y una guardia negra redonda que estaba cubierta de energía y la hoja era carmesí- también tengo la espada del mal si la quieres ven a buscarme también pero -acerco a la punta a la mandíbula de Rena y le dio un leve corte- si no vienes la matare

¡No le toques un solo pelo a mi hija! -Izanamy gritó molesto expulsando energía roja de su cuerpo-

¡Entonces síguenos! -Jesker y Angela se rieron un poco y saltaron del techo corriendo a otro lado-

Iré tras ellos Hinata quédate aquí y cámbiate -dijo Izanamy serio-

Pero Izanamy solo te pido que traigas a mi hijo -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Lo haré -dijo Izanamy serio y comenzó a correr rumbo al bosque-

Yo iré con el para apoyo -dijo Byakun serio, Bruce y Byakun lo siguieron corriendo siguiendo a Izanamy, Hinata suspiró y fue a lo que quedaba del palacio para cambiarse, Po y Tigresa entraron con ella y los demás viendo que todo estaba cortado y algunas cosas dañadas-

Que mal -dijo Po sorprendido-

Todo terminó tan destruido -dijo James sorprendido- Hinata sé debe sentir muy mal por esto

Si jamás espero esto en estas fechas -dijo Boa sorprendida, todos estaban moviendo las cosas mientras Tigresa mesia un poco a Lu en sus brazos, Himiko estaba en brazos de Po mientras la calmaba un poco, Hinata regreso ya con su traje de combate y un abrigo de color rojo, ese veía molesta y triste-

Lo único que quería era que todos se la pasarán bien está Navidad -dijo Hinata molesta- pero todo se arruino...iré a buscar a Long

Hinata Byakun, Bruce e Izanamy ya salieron creo que si vas volando los encontrarás -dijo Po calmado-

Está bien descuida también esto es asunto de mi familia y mío -dijo Hinata sería- gracias por el apoyo -siguió caminando mientras Tigresa estaba viendo a los dos, lo pensó un poco y suspiro-

Me odiare por esto -dijo Tigresa algo molesta- Po acompaña a Hinata

Tigresa ya la escuchaste creo que no me quiere ahí -dijo Po calmado- es mejor que me quede además no tiene nada ver conmigo

Si, si tiene que ver contigo más de lo que crees -dijo Tigresa sería-

Tigresa cállate -dijo Hinata molesta-

No, el tiene que saber la verdad Hinata -dijo Tigresa seria y Hinata le gruño- tus gruñidos no me harán callar Hinata, el tiene que saber lo qué pasa, tiene que saber la relación que tienen con Long

No le digas -dijo Hinata molesta- ya no tiene caso

¿Qué pasa? ¿Que me tienen que decir? -dijo Po algo confundido- Hinata si hay algo importante que tengo que saber lo quiero saber ya, ¿cuál es esa relación con Long? -Hinata se quedó callada igual que todos- Hinata dime por favor

El...el...-Hinata estaba respirando agitada- el es tu hijo -Po sé quedo sorprendido mientras los demás se fueron alejando unos pasos de ahí- si tal como lo escuchaste el es un híbrido de tigre y panda, es tu hijo

¿Tu...me lo ocultaste...todo este...tiempo? -dijo Po sorprendido- Long...es mi...¿hijo?

Si, después de vencer a Shen en la bahía tú y yo tomamos mucho y tuve a Long tiempo después -dijo Hinata sería- no tenemos tiempo para perder quiero ir por mi hijo

Espera quiero que me des una mejor explicación de todo esto -dijo Po serio-

No tengo tiempo Po tengo que irme -dijo Hinata sería-

Quiero hablar contigo Hinata pero esperare un poco -dijo Po serio- iré contigo -Hinata solo se quedo callada y los dos se fueron corriendo por el bosque, Tigresa estaba sorprendida y callada abrazando a Lu, dentro del bosque Izanamy se había separado de Byakun y Bruce y había llegado a un camino donde se escuchaba el sonido de una cascada, camino un momento y encontró el río algo congelado y con bloques de hielo flotando en el-

Es impresionante ¿verdad? -dijo Jesker sonriendo e Izanamy lo vio parado en otro extremo, el campo estaba rodeado por un bosque, había un dio en el centro con pedazos de hielo flotando en el hacia una cascada y un gran lago en el fondo- toda la maravilla de este lugar por el invierno me gusta mucho la calma que da

¡No vine a aquí a escuchar tus estupideces! ¡¿En donde están Long y Rena?! ¡¿En donde está mi hija?! -Izanamy gritó muy enojado viendo a Jesker-

Tranquilos ellos están aquí -Jesker se hizo a un lado mostrando a los niños abrazándose entre si-

Papa -dijo Rena llorando asustada- sálvanos papa el nos amenazo mucho -Long asintió asustado-

¡Tranquilos niños! ¡Tranquila Rena, papa irá a salvarte dentro de poco! -Izanamy grito serio y Jesker se comenzó a reír-

No digas esas tonterías no hay forma en que los salves -dijo Jesker riendo un poco- te diré una cosa tú jamás podrás derrotarme, además ¿por que te arriesgas por este niño? Si ni siquiera es tu hijo -Izanamy estaba serio y callado viendo a Long, Long por su parte estaba sorprendido y asustado-

Tienes razón no es mi hijo -dijo Izanamy serio- pero aún es parte de la familia, y mi deber ante todo es proteger a la familia a todos ellos -doblo sus rodillas, retrajo el brazo derecho cerrando el puño y levantó su brazo izquierdo con dos dedos levantados y doblados- no tengo porque darte explicaciones ahora, yo solo quiero que me regreses a los niños

Pues peleemos entonces -dijo Jesker sonriendo, expulsó una energía roja carmesí, Izanamy se sorprendió y Jesker sé fue acercando caminando-

No puedo creerlo...su Ki...es realmente grande...-dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Jesker comenzó a correr y se hizo más rápido, cuando se Izanamy sé dio cuenta Jesker estaba frente a él lanzando un golpe, Izanamy se sorprendió y levantó el brazo derecho y detuvo el golpe con la palma dejando una onda de sonido, el agua se levantó dejando una agujero en el suelo, el viento se movió de forma fuerte y los niños se abrazaron con fuerza-

Buen movimiento -dijo Jesker sonriendo, apareció una llama dorada e Izanamy pasó a su Nivel Maestro- el bankai jaja bien bien esta pelea no será tan mala -el viento se sentía más frío y debajo de ellos el agua comenzó a congelarse dejando un suelo congelado-

Quiero terminar esta pelea cuanto antes y quiero verte derrotado en el suelo -dijo Izanamy serio, Jesker solo sonrió y dio un salto alejándose de el, levantó los brazos y expulsó el mismo poder mientras Izanamy estaba cubierto de su energía- veo con asombro que esto va en serio, admito que si no fueras un villano sin remedio serias un gran rival, es una gran pena

-los dos siguieron expulsando energía mientras el lugar brillaba de un color rojo, el suelo temblaba, una roca cayó al suelo y los dos avanzaron de un pasó, chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, Jesker se giró lanzando una patada e Izanamy levantó el brazo derecho y detuvo la patada, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y le dio un golpe al mentón a Jesker, lo levanto y lanzó un segundo golpe pero Jesker lo sujetó no su cola y lo atrajo dándole una patada en la la cara, lo soltó y avanzó dándole un golpe en el estomago con ambos puños, Izanamy se quejó y arrastró sus pies en el suelo, Jesker avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe soltando una onda de sonido en el campo, el lugar se agrietó e Izanamy le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, empujó más su pierna y lo lanzó contra un muro dejándolo estrellado, Jesker se quejó pero de dónde estaba salieron cadenas de color rojas cubiertas con energía, Izanamy saltó esquivando dl ataque de las cadenas hasta que quedó encima de una roca y estiró el brazo derecho disparando una bola de fuego, Jesker sonrió y desapareció del lugar, Jesker apareció detrás de Izanamy lanzando un golpe, Izanamy se sorprendió y Jesker le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo haciendo que rompiera el hielo con el cuerpo, lo sujetó de una pierna con una cada y lo levanto, comenzó a girar y lo lanzó contra una pared de roca, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en el estomago enterrándolo más, Jesker saltó alejándose un poco-

Izanamy sonrió y salió de las rocas apareciendo detrás de Jesker, lanzó un golpe y JeskerNo esquivó el golpe moviendo la cabeza, movió su brazo derecho lanzando un codazo pero Izanamy lo bloqueo con un golpe, los dos se giraron lanzando una patada soltando una onda de sonido, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida entre los dos, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Jesker en el estómago y Jesker le dio un golpe en el estomago, los dos siguieron peleando chocaron sus puños liberando una onda de sonido, Jesker se giró lanzando una patada de talón pero Izanamy bajo su cuerpo y lanzó una patada dándole en el mentón, se levantó y le dio un golpe en el estomago lanzándolo a otro extremo, Izanamy avanzó corriendo pero Jesker estiró su brazos derecho y disparo una esfera de energía roja carmesí, Izanamy sé sorprendió y disparo una esfera de energía dorada, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión en el campo, había humo entre los dos y en eso aparecieron más esferas que iban hacia Izanamy, Izanamy sé sorprendió y comenzó a golpear todas las esferas desviándolas a otros extremos, Izanamy se alejó corriendo, salto a un lado esquivando una esfera, saltó a la derecha esquivando otro ataque y se giró disparando tres esferas de fuego, Jesker saltó entre el humo y levanto los brazos formando una gran esfera de fuego-

¡Muere! -Jesker gritó molesto formando la esfera más grande y luego la disparo, Izanamy retrajo sus manos a las costillas formando una esfera azul en las manos y la hizo más grande, extendió los brazos y liberó un rayo azul, los dos ataques chocaron formando una viento fuerte entre los dos- ¡Aaaaaaaa!

¡Haaaaaa! -Izanamy gritó liberando más energía y la esfera fue empujada con fuerza, la esfera explotó en el aire afectando a ambos lados, Izanamy estaba de pie en el hielo viendo a Jesker el cual tenía leves heridas en el cuerpo-

¡Maldito! -dijo Jesker enojado mientras Izanamy seguía serio, Hinata y Po estaban corriendo por el bosque cuando escucharon la explosión-

Eso fue una explosión Izanamy debió haberlos encontrados -dijo Hinata sería- Rapido Po hay que ir

¿Por que me lo ocultaste? -dijo Po serio-

¿Quieres discutir eso ahora? -dijo Hinata molesta- mi hijo está afuera llorando por su madre, yo aquí con el corazón partido y tú quieres solo discutirlo

No me puedo quedar callado, escucha no entendía la razón por la que te quedaste aquí, por la que te fuiste en la pelea contra Kai, o porque te portabas tan seria y fría conmigo durante la guerra contra Berseck -dijo Po serio- todo por ocultarme esta noticia tan grande -Hinata estaba muy molesta y comenzó a gruñir-

No voy a perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo -dijo Hinata sería y el fuego la rodeó pasando a su nivel maestro- quiero recuperar a mi hijo, y si no me va a ayudar te sugiero que te vayas -comenzó a caminar y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, el ataque impacto en un lado y de ahí uno una corriente de aire frío- Angela sal de ahí y dame a mi hijo, o juro que usaré tu cola esponjosa como corbata para romperte el cuello

Vaya que sexy -dijo Po sorprendido, el viento helado se movió y en medio de ese viento apareció Angela sonriendo-

Vaya justo como lo esperaba de la segunda Guerrera más poderosa de todo Japón -dijo Angela sonriendo- si no estuvieras en mi camino serias una gran servidora a mis planes

Ya veo así que esas eran tus verdaderas intenciones, conquistar el palacio Shiba usando a Izanamy con tus encantos gélidos -dijo Hinata sería-

Me atrapaste -dijo Angela sonriendo- pero hay algo que tengo que decirte no tengo a los niños conmigo así que...-Hinata apareció frente a ella dándole una patada en el mentón, Hinata giró y le dio una patada en la parte trasera de la cabeza tirándola al suelo, la sujetó de la cola y la lanzó a un lado estrellándola contra un árbol- ...hay jaja eso..si me dolió...

Te mereces más por lo que hiciste -dijo Hinata sería-

Eso si me me hizo reír -dijo Angela sonriendo, levantó la mano izquierda formando una esfera de color azul celeste y la lanzó contra Hinata, Hinata lanzó un golpe soltando algo de fuego y los dos ataques chocaron causando una ligera explosión de vapor, Hinata avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que Angela escupiera algo de sangre, Angela se quejó y cayó al suelo de rodillas-

Patético tus habilidades son más fuertes en está temporada pero tu fuerza es muy pequeña -dijo Hinata sería, la sujetó del suelo y la levanto para verla a los ojos- dime dónde está mi hijo

Está en el puente de hielo con Berseck pero el los matara te lo juro -dijo Angela sonriendo, Hinata gruñó y le elevó más el fuego haciendo que el cuerpo de Angela se cubriera de fuego y comenzará a gritar, Po se asusto un poco y retrocedio, Hinata la soltó y suspiro para relajarse-

No tenías porque matarla -dijo Po sorprendido-

No entiendes nada -dijo Hinata molesta, abrió sus alas y se llevó en el cielo, vio a los lados y noto que había un resplandor azul en el rio- ¡Ahí está! -Hinata avanzó mientras Po la seguía- por favor que no sea muy tarde -Po solo estaba serio y la siguió, en el río Izanamy fue golpeado con fuerza y fue lanzado contra el hielo con fuerza, estaba herido y algo golpeado, Jesker estaba riendo cubierto de una energía roja carmesí con cadenas en sus brazos-

Rayos no se que está pasando pero su fuerza aumento más que la mía -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¿qué rayos está pasando?

Es la fuerza de la espada Izanamy dentro de poco tendré todo el poder de la espada maldita en mi control y tú no serás nada -dijo Jesker sonriendo, Izanamy se levantó y escupió algo de sangre de su boca- ya me quitaste el trono del clan no dejaré que me quites algo más, yo te quitaré a tu familia ahora -estiró su brazo derecho y una espada de hoja negra doblaba de la punta apareció, la sujeto y vio a los niños- dile adiós a los niños

¡No te atrevas! -Izanamy gritó molesto, Jesker levantó el brazo derecho y concentro energía en la espada-

¡Getsuga...! -Jesker gritó sonriendo pero en eso un poder dorado lo rodeado y se detuvo- ¡¿que?! ¡¿Por que no puedo moverme?!

Porque yo no te lo permito -dijo Po en su Modo de nivel maestro con el brazo entendido- ¡Ohm! -Po retrajo sus manos al pecho y formó una esfera frente a el- ¡Perderás uno de tus cinco sentidos! ¡El tesoro del cielo! -el poder que rodeaba Jesker y lo hizo elevarse en una explosión de energía dorada, Jesker salió de la energía y cayó al suelo de cara dejando el suelo agrietado- de nada te salve el trasero

Nadie te lo pidió -dijo Izanamy serio, saltó de dónde estaba y quedo frente a Jesker- no te necesito, si quieres ayudar llévate a los niños lejos de aquí

Como siempre no dices gracias -dijo Po serio- ahora se la verdad de Long -Izanamy suspiró- ¿por que no me lo dijiste? Confié en ti

No chilles panda -dijo Izanamy algo irritado- después te quejas, gimes y lloras como nena

Oye eso es ofensivo -dijo Po levantando las cejas, Jesker se levantó respirando agitado-

Creo que perdí el olfato pero fue un buen golpe -dijo Jesker sonriendo- ahora el panda mujeriego viene a buscar pelea

¿Mujeriego? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Te gustan muchas mujeres ahora se ofensivo -dijo Hinata sería llegando con los dos- ahora se rudo y defiéndete Po

Ok...muy..bien acabaré contigo imbecil -dijo Po sonriendo y Hinata le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¿por que me pegas?

Mal insulto ahora cámbiate el tampon y pelea -dijo Hinata sería-

¿Y eso no es insultante? ¿Donde está el límite? -dijo Po sorprendido-

En el fondo de tus pantalones donde solían estar tus panditas ahora ve y pelea -dijo Izanamy serio, Po solo negó con la cabeza y los tres se pusieron en guardia viendo a Jesker-


	5. Chapter 5

**__**Felices fiestas para Long**__**

Po, Izanamy y Hinata estaban viendo a Jesker el cual tenía una aura roja en su cuerpo, comenzó a gritar y su pelo se volvió rojo mientras sus marcas seguían de color negras, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y Jesker se quedó en guardia-

Creo que se acaba de hacer más grande -dijo Po sorprendió, el cuerpo de Jesker estaba aumentando de tallo ganado un color más fuerte-

Si y su fuerza aumento todavía -dijo Hinata sería, los tres gritaron expulsando un poco más de poder-

No se contengan peleen con todo -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos asintieron, Hinata saltó gruñendo y se elevó en el aire, Izanamy y Po avanzaron corriendo hacia Jesker, Hinata extendió los brazos formando una bola de fuego y la disparo contra Jesker, Jesker levantó su brazo derecho y detuvo el ataque sin problemas, Izanamy y Po aparecieron frente a él lanzando un golpe, Jesker los sujeto a ambos de sus puños dejando una onda de sonido y el hielo se rompió, Hinata bajo en picada y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo, Po golpeó el suelo con la palma creando un yong y yang debajo de Jesker, Izanamy apareció detrás de Jesker y extendió los brazos disparando un torrente de fuego contra Jesker causando una fuerte explosión, Jesker gritó y libero una gran cantidad de energía, se giró y sujeto a Izanamy de su cabeza avanzó y sujeto a Po de su cuello, empujó a manos y los estrelló en el suelo, los volvió a levantar y los lanzó a los dos contra un muro dejándolos estrellados, Hinata apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la cabeza, Hinata cayó de pie se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón, se giró y le dio una patada en el estomago, Jesker lanzo un golpe horizontal pero Hinata saltó y le dio una patada en la cara, Jesker gritó y la sujeto de la pierna lanzándola a un lado, Po la atrapó en sus brazos e Izanamy le dio una tecleada en cuerpo, lo empujo golpeándolo en el cuerpo con el puño hasta que Jesker le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que Izanamy se quejara-

-Izanamy gruñó expulsando fuego, Jesker retrocedió un poco mientras Po y Hinata aparecieron frente a él lanzando un golpe, Jesker se cruzó de brazos deteniendo los golpe, se giró dándole un golpe a Hinata en la cara lanzándola contra la pared, Po le dio un golpe en la cara e Izanamy le dio una patada en las costillas, Jesker se quejó y estiro los brazos liberando una onda de energía carmesí, los dos saltaron hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, Po estiró su brazo derecho mientras Izanamy retrajo sus manos a sus costillas del lado derecho, los dos gritaron y dispararon sus ataques contra Jesker, Jesker se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque causando una explosión, Jesker se enojo pero Izanamy y Po le dio un golpe en el estomago, Jesker se giró y le dio un golpe a Po en la cara tirándolo al suelo e Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Jesker se dijo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Hinata bajo en picada y le dio una patada en el pecho a Jesker lanzándolo un poco más atrás-

No es tiempo para quejarse dense rápido y peleen -dijo Hinata seria- ¿por que no usan sus Modos Superiores?

Si lo hacemos hay una posibilidad de que lastimemos a los niños -dijo Po serio tallando su mejilla-

Es verdad -dijo Izanamy serio tallando su estómago- el poder de la fase 4 es tan grande que este Valle se vería destruido

Ya no importa vamos -dijo Hinata sería, los tres volvieron a avanzar contra Jesker, se escucho un fuerte impacto entre los cuatro, Po lanzó una serie de golpes pero Jesker levantó los brazos deteniendo los golpes, Hinata lanzó una patada vertical con el talón, Jesker la detuvo y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy apareció frente a él bloqueando el ataque, se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón, Po avanzó y le dio un golpe al mentón, concentro fuego en su mano derecha y lo disparo cubriendo el pecho de jesker de fuego dorado, Jesker se que negó y se cruzó de brazos, concentro energía en su cuerpo y luego extendió los brazos liberando la energía contra los tres, los tres se cruzaron de brazos pero Hinata notó algo-

Usen el agua -dijo Hinata sería- empujenlo hasta la cascada -los tres gritaron y liberaron una onda de energía empujando un poco más Jesker, Po golpeó el suelo con las manos dejando que se formará un círculo dorado en sus pies, Hinata e Izanamy atrajeron agua y luego extendieron los brazos dejando que dos torrentes de agua golpearan a Jesker en el cuerpo y lo lanzarán por la orilla de la cascada, los tres lo siguieron pero Jesker liberó unas cadenas de su cuerpo, los sujeto a los tres y los empujaron haciendo que cayeran con Jesker, Po solo libero energía creando su Dragon dorado, el Dragon se giró y le dio un golpe a Jesker en el pecho lanzándolo contra el lago de hielo dejando que se hundiera, los tres cayeron de rodillas en el suelo y vieron a Jesker salir del hielo-

Ese tipo se hizo más resistente a nuestros ataques -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Que se supone que tenemos que hacer? -dijo Po serio-

Pues seguir peleando una vez más -dijo Hinata molesta, los tres expulsaron energía pero Jesker sonrió liberando más energía-

Usaré ahora la mitad del máximo poder ¿que les parece? -dijo Jesker sonriendo-

¿La mitad? Maldita sea todo este tiempo estuvo jugando con nosotros -dijo Po serio, Jesker apareció detrás de ellos lanzando un golpe con sus puños, les dio a Po y a Izanamy un golpe en la espalda, se giro y lanzó patada con el talón pero Hinata bajo su cuerpo y salto lanzando una patada pero Jesker detuvo el golpe, la sujeto del cuello y la levanto, Hinata se quejó pero libero fuego de su cuerpo y le dio una patada a Jesker en el mentón, Jesker lanzando un golpe pero Po levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en la cara, Hinata avanzó y le dio una patada en el estomago, los tres comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida, Jesker lanzó un golpe mientras Izanamy levantó los brazos hacia su derecha deteniendo el golpe, Hina avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, siguió golpeándolo en la cara hasta que Jesker gritó y libro energía empujándolos un poco, los tres quedaron de rodillas en el suelo respirando agitados-

Ya me canse juegos -dijo Jesker sonriendo, apareció frente a Hinata le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que ella se quejara, le dio otro golpe y la lanzó contra una pared de hielo dejándola estrellada-

¡Eres un miserable! -Izanamy avanzó molesto pero Jesker liberó cadenas rojas de su cuerpo y sujeto a Izanamy de su cuerpo, saltó y lo lanzó de forma vertical contra el lago congelado, Izanamy gritó y cayó dentro del agua hasta que se fue hundiendo-

¡Te recomiendo no salir porque una vez que mate a los dos Guardianes seguirán tus hijas y la aldea! -Jesker gritó sonriendo mientras Izanamy se quejaba dentro del agua-

 _ _Maldicion, Maldicion__ -pensó Izanamy tratando de romper la cadena de su cuello, Po avanzó contra Jesker y lanzó un golpe pero Jesker se río y detuvo su golpe, los dos forcejearon un poco hasta Po fue empujado quedando en guardia- __No puedo dejar que mate a Hinata ni a los niños, tengo que detenerlo ahora, tengo...que...-__ Izanamy lo pensó un poco y comenzó a rodearse de una energía dorada, el agua comenzó a evaporarse y la temperatura aumento de momento, Po y Jesker vieron a un lado y notaron cómo se formó un torrente, la cadena de Jesker se rompió, Izanamy salió del agua respirando agitado y se quedó de pie en el hielo-

¡Kaaa! -Izanamy grito y se quedó de pie-

Papa -Rena gritó feliz viendo a Izanamy mientras abrazaba a Long el cual estaba sorprendido viendo a Izanamy- hará su súper kamehameha

Por el futuro de Rena, Hanabi, Long, Hinata y los habitantes de mi aldea, ¡Nunca debo darme por vencido! -Izanamy gritó expulsando una aura dorada y roja de energía en su cuerpo- ¡El Modo Explosivo! ¡No me interesa en lo más mínimo si ese maldito sujeto está usando la mitad de su máximo poder! -el poder aumento de tamaño dejando que pasara a su Modo Explosivo- ¡Usaré el Modo Explosivo de una vez! -Izanamy siguió gritando aumentando más el tamaño del poder, el hielo se agrietó y se liberó una onda de viento, Po se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe igual que Jesker-

Esto...no puede ser...ese maldito creo que no está pensando claramente -dijo Po sorprendido- si no se controla cómo se espera destruira todo el lugar -Izanamy dio un grito expulsando más poder-

¡Te destruire Jesker! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza, todo su cuerpo se volvía de un color dorado con tono carmesí, dio un salto y avanzó hasta donde estaba Jesker, le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cara lanzándolo a otro extremo- ¡Ka! -Izanamy lo siguió y le dio una patada en el estomago- ¡Me! -Jesker levantó la cabeza y desapareció apareciendo en el suelo- ¡Ha Me! -Izanamy llevó al suelo con las manos a un lado formando una gran esfera azul- ¡Haaaaaa! -extendió los brazos liberando una gran Rayo de energía con la punta en forma de esfera, Jesker levantó los brazos y detuvo el ataque con fuerza, el suelo se agrietó mientras todo alrededor de ellos estaba temblando con fuerza, los pedazos de hielo se estaban levantando mientras el poder liberaba ondas de energía azul, los dos estaban gritando expulsando más poder haciendo que el terreno temblara, todo el hielo se estaba cortando y agrietando, en la pared de hielo Po estaba viendo sorprendido como el campo temblaba, Hinata se alejó de dónde estaba-

¡Niños aléjense de aquí! -Hinata gritó viendo a Long y a Rena- ¡Rápido Izanamy hará volar todo el lugar con su poder! -Rena y Long se fueron corriendo mientras Po se alejaba corriendo del lugar, Izanamy y Jesker seguían gritando haciendo que la energía creciera-

¡Máximo poder! -Izanamy gritó, la energía aumento de tamaño y cubrió a Jesker completamente, Jesker gritó siendo empujado por la energía de Izanamy, el ataque fue tan fuerte que empujó a Jesker contra una pared de roca y lo enterró en el fondo de la pared, Izanamy estaba cansado y perdió su transformación volviendo a su forma Guardian fase 1- eso fue todo lo que pude hacer lo siento

Al menos lo debilitaste -dijo Hinata sonriendo, lo ayudó a pararse e Izanamy respiro algo agitado- tu descansa yo me haré cargo del resto te lo juro

Está bien confió que lo lograras -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata y Po subieron la cascada y dejaron a Izanamy en el suelo cerca de los niños-

Papa, estuviste increíble papa -dijo Rena sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un abrazo- ¿no te duele nada?

No, tranquila solo estoy cansado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le rasco la cabeza a Rena-

¡Long! -Hinata gritó sonriendo y abrazo a Long con fuerza- hay mi bebe, tranquilo mama está aquí, mama está aquí

Mami..me lastimas -dijo Long poniéndose un poco morado-

Hinata creo que los estás lastimando -dijo Po algo asustado, Hinata soltó a Long y lo vio-

Perdón hijo debí cuidarte mejor -dijo Hinata algo deprimida-

Lo has cuidado muy bien -dijo Po sonriendo, Long estaba sonriendo viendo a su mama y luego vio a Po algo confundió- hola pequeño Long

Hola señor -dijo Long nervioso, Po sonrió y lo vio mejor era casi parecido a el solo por que era un tigre-

Hinata...creo que..tenemos una charla pendiente -dijo Po nervioso y Hinata suspiro-

Está bien -dijo Hinata calmada, el lugar comenzó a temblar y los tres adultos se pusieron atentos, de las rocas salió Jesker molesto, Jesker lanzó un golpe vertical soltando una onda de energía carmesí, los tres saltaron esquivando el golpe, Hinata abrazo a Long y salgo, mientras Po saltó esquivando el ataque, Izanamy se alejó sujetando a arena y cayó rodando en el suelo, Jesker estaba enojado, herido y derramaba algo de sangre de su cuerpo-

Los voy a hacer pagar -dijo Jesker enojado- a todos

Ni aún con todo tu poder oculto fuiste capas de detenerlo -dijo Po serio- bueno ya es hora de que me haga cargo de él -Po avanzó corriendo, cuando jesker lo vio lo golpeó con fuerza en las costillas, expulsó energía y lo lanzó a otro extremo haciendo que Po gritara un poco- ¡¿Por que me pasa esto?! -Po fue alejado por el golpe mientras Jesker gruñía viendo a los demás-

Me encargaré de ustedes -dijo Jesker serio-

Es hora de que yo peleé -dijo Hinata sería, Izanamy cargo a Long en sus brazos, Hinata camino en el puente de hielo viendo a Jesker- está vez ya no escaparé, peleare con todas mis fuerzas ahora -Hinata avanzó corriendo, Jesker lanzó un golpe en forma diagonal soltando una onda de energía roja carmesí, Hinata saltó esquivando el ataque, concentro fuego azul en su cuerpo y levanto las manos- ya no más, ya nos más Guerra, no más odio -el fuego se incrementó y ella formó una esfera en sus manos- ¡No permitiré que sigas causando más desastres!

¡Maldita! -Jesker gritó molesto-

¡Toma esto! ¡Devastación del fuego azul! -Hinata golpeó a Jesker con la esfera de fuego azul, el fuego se incrementó en el campo de hielo mientras Jesker estaba gritando cubierto por el fuego, Hinata siguió gritando hasta que el fuego exploto afectando a Jesker, todo el campo se cubrió de vapor, cuando el vapor pasó Hinata estaba en el otro extremo del campo en su forma normal-

Vaya...-dijo Long sorprendido-

Si pequeño, tu madre es asombrosa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bien creo que es hora de irnos -los tres de fueron caminando mientras Izanamy deshacía su transformación, Hinata sonrió un poco triste, estaba contenta de ver a su hijo de nuevo pero en eso el hielo comenzó a temblar un poco, los dos se pusieron serios y luego vieron que Jesker se levantó, gritó y extendió los brazos golpeando a la montaña más cercana, el ataque explotó y el lugar comenzó a temblar, en eso comenzó una avalancha, los dos se asustaron un poco mientras Izanamy vio a arena ya Long a su lado-

¡Hinata! -Izanamy gritó y lanzó a Long y a Rena con todas sus fuerzas, Hinata gritó asustada y atrapó a ambos niños, Hinata sonrió y vio que la avalancha de nieve estaba cayendo, golpeó el puente de hielo, Izanamy estaba corriendo pero una cadena lo sujetó del cuello y lo atrajo deteniéndolo un poco, más cadenas salieron y lo sujetaron, Jesker estaba sonriendo siendo arrastrado por la nieve y el agua helada, Izanamy gritó siendo jalado con fuerza-

¡Izanamy! ¡Izanamy! -Hinata estaba gritando viendo a Izanamy siendo arrastrado por la nieve y el agua, vio por los bordes y solo vio que la mano es Izanamy estaba siendo golpeada por el hielo, del agua y la nieve hasta que se hundió, Hinata se sorprendió y comenzó a llorar un poco, el puente de hielo se deshizo mientras Hinata estaba sorprendida, después de un rato Po y los demás estaban corriendo en la orilla del río, estaba buscando a Hinata o alguna señal de ella-

¡Hinata! ¡¿Hinata donde estás?! -Po gritó asustado-

¡Hinata! ¡Izanamy! -Bruce gritó asustado viendo el agua cubierta de nieve y hielo, todos estaban asustados hasta que vieron a Long corriendo junto a Rena-

¿Rena qué pasó? ¿Donde están Izanamy y Hinata? -dijo Byakun serio-

Mi papá...mi papa...-Rena estaba llorando asustada y los demás se sorprendieron un poco, todos siguieron a Rena corriendo hasta ver que Hinata estaba llorando excavando en la nieve con sus garras, los demás estaban sorprendidos y Po fue el primero que se acercó-

Tienes que saltar ahí...por favor -dijo Hinata llorando- ¿cómo pude perderlo?

Hinata ¿qué pasó? -dijo Po asustado igual que el resto-

El...el...Jesker peleo de forma sucia, atacó la punta de la montaña y hubo una avalancha, Izanamy logró detener a Jesker y salvo a Long...pero...el..pero el...-Hinata estaba llorando sujetando la nieve con sus manos- el esta aquí abajo -Bruce, Saru, Clent y Byakun se acercaron a la nieve corriendo y comenzaron a excavar con fuerza, Bruce estaba muy molesto, golpeó un pedazo de hielo y comenzó a moverlo, Hinata asintió viendo a sus amigos mover las rocas, usó fuego en sus manos derritiendo la nieve, siguió excavando, Po solo movió la mirada viendo a otro lado, Tigresa estaba preocupada pero no podía ser de ayuda de momento-

Hinata...-dijo Po preocupado- Hinata...-Hinata no lo escuchaba solo movía la nieve con sus manos- Hinata ya basta -la sujetó de sus hombros y Hinata lo vio- es imposible que el sobreviviera a eso, por más fuerte que el sea es imposible salvarse de este tipo de cosas

¡No! -Hinata grito molesta y se soltó de su agarre- ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! ¡Tengo que salvarlo! -Hinata estaba llorando y Po se sentía mal por ella, Tigresa se abrazó a si misma sintiendo pena por ella, Hinata siguió excavando hasta que encontró una mano, la tomó con fuerza y comenzó a jalarla, la movió y sacó a Izanamy- ¡Lo encontré!

¡Izanamy! ¡Izanamy! -Hinata movió a Izanamy un poco, su piel estaba blanca y su cuerpo cubierto de nieve y un poco de agua que se estaba congelando- ¡Izanamy esto no es gracioso! ¡Despierta! -Hinata lo recostó y comenzó a presionar su pecho con las mano, los demás estaban deprimidos viendo que Hinata hacia su mejor esfuerzo- no...no te puedo..

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo de Hinata-**__** Hinata estaba en la cama de su cuarto, se veía más joven e Izanamy estaba sentado detrás suyo-

¿Como lidias con el dolor de perder a alguien? -dijo Hinata algo molesta-

No lo sé, creo que buscando consuelo con tus amigos más cercanos -dijo Izanamy calmado- debes darte cuenta de que quizás perdiste a alguien amado pero no lo perdiste para siempre, simplemente se separaron -Hinata estaba muy molesta e Izanamy sonrió- pero cuando te sientas triste, dolida, herida, yo estaré ahí para ti, siempre que lo necesites **__**-fin del recuerdo-**__**

No...tú no puedes morir aquí..y menos así -dijo Hinata llorando siguió presionando su pecho, le sujetó la nariz y luego le dio respiración de boca boca-

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo-**__** Izanamy estaba apretando los dientes llorando viendo la aldea destruida, Hinata estaba detrás de él sorprendida-

Berseck...me venció..se burlo de mí -dijo Izanamy deprimido- y no puede..-Hinata lo abrazo por la espalda llorando-

Tu...tú no eres el único que sufre por esto -dijo Hinata llorando- yo también estoy sufriendo mucho, pero antes me dijiste algo importante, cuando te sientas, triste, herido, dolido siempre puedes confiar en mí para lo que necesites, porque yo estaré ahí para ti **__**-Fin del recuerdo-**__**

Despierta...No puedes ir con alguien decirle que lo amas y luego morir...-dijo Hinata llorando un poco- despierta...-los demás no dijeron nada solo se quedaron un poco lejos mientras Hinata abrazaba a Izanamy, le dio un último resucitacion de boca o boca, Izanamy comenzó a toser, los demás se sorprendieron y Hinata sonrió un poco, Izanamy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a escupir toda el agua que tenía dentro, Izanamy siguió escupiendo el agua de su boca y se levantó quedando sentado-

Tengo mucho frío,..-dijo Izanamy algo serio, Hinata sujeto sus puños e Izanamy la vio- Hinata...

¡Lobo estupido! ¡Lobo estupido! -Hinata gritó un poco y lo abrazo con fuerza- estás vivo y me alegro mucho -Izanamy estaba confundió pero los demás estaban sonriendo-

Hinata...no tienes porque llorar...-dijo Izanamy confundido sintiendo las lágrimas de Hinata caer en su cara- no llores por favor...no soporto verte llorar -Hinata siguió llorando un poco, después de un rato todos estaban reunidos en el palacio, encendieron una fogata e Izanamy estaba sentado frente al fuego cubierto con cinco sábanas y seguía temblando- ¡Aaaaachu!

Vaya estás algo enfermo -dijo Hinata sorprendida viendo que Izanamy estaba estornudando mucho-

Estar bajo el hielo y el agua por minutos casi me mata -dijo Izanamy temblando un poco- Hinata...si muero de hipotermia al menos deberías hablar con Po para que le restriegue en la cara que dormí contigo

Ya basta mejor descansa y trata de calentarte tengo que hablar con Po pero en la mañana -dijo Hinata calmada, se sentó junto a él y lo abrazo para calentarlo un poco más, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en el salón principal abriendo algunos regalos- vaya después de un gran pelea es bueno compartir algunos regalos

Si y yo le tengo un regalo a Bruce y Lucy es el rojo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Bruce sonrió y tomó el regalo, lo abrió y mostró un libro pequeño-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Bruce confuso-

Diez mil poses y movimientos del kamazutra para tener bebés -dijo Lucy sonriendo, los dos se sorprendieron e Izanamy asintio- hay gracias

Y este es para ti -dijo Hinata sonriendo dándole un regalo de papel blanco a Lucy-

¿Que es? -dijo Lucy sonriendo, Hinata asintio, Lucy lo abrió y reveló un traje blanco- esto es...-Hinata sonrió asintiendo- ¡Gracias! -Lucy salió corriendo mientras Bruce estaba confundido-

Bien abriremos regalos sanos qué tal -dijo Kira sonriendo sonrojada, se acercó y le dio una tarjeta a Byakun- este es para ti mi amor

¿Una tarjeta de regalo? -dijo Byakun sonriendo- es un lindo regalo gracias...-la abrió algo incómodo y dentro venía el dibujo de un bebé Tigre envuelto en una sabana con una cigüeña cargándolo- felicidades...vas...a ser...-vio a Kira sorprendido y ella sonrió- ¿es enserio?

Si...lo estoy -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Oh cariño te amo -dijo Byakun sonriendo y le dio un abrazo, los dos se dieron un beso rápido- ¿Que les parece? Voy a ser padre -los demás sonrieron alegres, Byakun se acercó a Izanamy y le susurró- cámbiame el disfraz de mucama por otro más desente

Tengo el de monja -dijo Izanamy sonriendo dándole otra caja y Byakun sonrió- es atrevido a los lados de las costillas la tiene abierto y viene con un látigo

Hay adoro esto -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Bueno James yo te conseguí una cita con alguien de regalo -dijo Ayumi sonriendo-

¡¿De verdad?! -dijo James sonriendo-

Si, te está esperando en la fuente es muy encantadora -dijo Ayumi sonriendo, James salió corriendo mientras los demás la vieron confundidos- oigan ¿sus pasa?

¿Le conseguiste una cita a James con una hembra? -dijo Boa confundida-

Yo nunca dije hembra -dijo Ayumi sonriendo y los demás asintieron, siguieron hablando entre todos intercambiando regalos hasta que Hinata se fue a un lado con Po para hablar en privado-

Bien entonces la charla comienza banda dilo -dijo Hinata calmada-

Bueno ¿por que no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? -dijo Po algo calmado-

Porque cuando te lo iba a decir te le declaraste a Tigresa, no quería que dejaras la posibilidad de ser feliz por mi, también no quería que nuestro hijo fuera la razón de que te quedaras conmigo -dijo Hinata decaída- cuando te casaste Long no tardó en nacer y me sugirieron que te dijera pero no quería que rompieras tu compromiso por mi culpa, no quería ser la otra mujer así que Izanamy y los demás me ayudaron a criar a Long, para Long el solo tiene un padre

Si, yo soy su padre y debe saberlo -dijo Po algo serio-

No, Po tú no entiendes, el solo tiene tres años, no entenderá todo esto y no lo quiero asustar mucho menos quiero mentirle -dijo Hinata cansada- sería mucha carga para un niño tan pequeño

Si tienes razón -dijo Po más calmado-¿qué tal esto? Cuando cumpla cinco años o tenga una edad más avanzada puedes decirle todo y yo estaré ahí para verlo, pero también quiero ser parte de su vida, quiero cuidarlo

Está bien -dijo Hinata calmada- por unos meses aparecerás, lo cuidaras y jugaras con el, cuando sea mayor le diremos la verdad y no quiero que lo llegues a lastimar porque si mi hijo

Nuestro hijo -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si nuestro hijo llora por tu culpa te haré vivir un infierno en vida -dijo Hinata sería-

No esperaría menos -dijo Po sonriendo- y con lo otro...¿acaso tu...?

Yo amo a alguien más -dijo Hinata sería- lo siento pero no pasará -Po asintió, los dos entraron al salón, después de eso el tiempo pasó y se cumplieron siete años, Hinata estaba caminando junto a Long en el Valle de La Paz, Long estaba cubierto por un gorro rojo, una bufanda y un suéter blanco, estaba corriendo por la calle cubierta de nieve, Hinata estaba detrás de él sonriendo mostrando su abrigo algo amplio-

Que bueno que pueda pasar las fiestas con mi papá -dijo Long sonriendo- ¿estará bien para ti?

Si claro, nada más que no soporto a la bruja de su esposa -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Su esposa es mujer? Pensé que era gay -dijo Long sorprendido-

De verdad hablaré con tu padre sobre el lenguaje que usa contigo presente -dijo Hinata suspirando y tallando la cabeza-

 _ _Otōsan__ dice que la señor Tigresa está operada pero que debo tener cuidado con lo que digo o me pondrá un bozal como a él -dijo Long un poco nervioso-

Oye ella...no...si si lo haría ten cuidado mi cielo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- está Navidad te daré un regalo diferente

¿Que clase de regalo mama? -dijo Long sonriendo-

Vas a ser hermano mayor -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Long gritó sonriendo emocionado y Hinata se reía un poco, los dos siguieron subiendo los escalones y entraron por la puerta principal-

¡Llegamos papa! ¡Felices fiestas! -Long gritó viendo a Po el cual se reía junto a sus hijas-

Felices fiestas hijo -dijo Po sonriendo-


End file.
